Vaivén
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Takari. Romance/Drama. Importante: Más reflexión que trama. "Existir es lo que hacemos. Es absurdo pensar que lo que hacemos es no existir, aunque solo sea por una trampa del lenguaje. Es duro existir y nada más. Y complicado existir y algo más. En el fondo, tenerlo todo se parece a todo lo demás". Para HikariCaelum.


Este fic lo componen los pensamientos alternados de Takeru y Hikari a lo largo de un tiempo indeterminado. No hay una trama en el sentido convencional de la palabra, son reflexiones con mayor o menor sentido. **Las de Hikari están en cursiva, para diferenciar.**

Escrito para HikariCaelum por su cumpleaños. Hace cosa de un mes te dije que mi inspiración o mis ganas estaban de vacaciones, hasta que, pensando en un fic para ti, volvieron brevemente y escribí esto. En fin, tenía que ser Takari y quería que fuese diferente, por ese gusto que compartimos, así que creo que este fic calzaba en eso...

(Aunque lo diferente no siempre es bueno).

**_Vaivén_**

De verdad, el tiempo parece pararse. Ya sé que es imposible, solo digo que lo parece. No es como si estuviese loco, no, no lo estoy. Sé que no puede pararse, mi consciencia sigue donde siempre. Solo pienso que podría estar bien que así fuera. Me gustaría que el tiempo se detenga y te quedes inmóvil, con un brazo formando un arco sobre tu cabeza, y algunos mechones ondeando hacia atrás, y otros cerca de tu cara, acariciándola con suavidad, como no me está permitido, solo por el hecho de ser humano, uno con prisas y labios. Y es que a veces, solo a veces, yo soy el que se equivoca y las palabras no funcionan, por mucho que las cambie, las desordene y las recite, desaparecen sin más. Cuando casi se para el tiempo, desaparecen. Tú te quedas, me llevas.

Me gustaría que se parase el tiempo y que tus ojos siguiesen vivos, como creyendo ver, convencidos de que nada ha pasado, y tu piel y tu calor siguiese vivo, y poder pararme frente a ti, girar cuarenta y cinco grados, darte la espalda, caminar con los dedos por tus hombros, rozarte el cuello con mi barbilla, todo sin que lo supieras, sin que cambiaras, todo para conocerte bien, durante un segundo largo… lleno de vida. Sí, para conocerte tan solo un segundo es necesaria toda una vida. Porque siempre parece diferente, no hay tiempo para descubrir si mejor o peor, solo diferente.

Ahora dirás que estoy loco.

Pero…

No me importa. Pensé que deberías saberlo.

.***.

_Nunca sé que estás pensando. Te retraes y confías, creyendo que lo sé todo, y yo finjo que así es. ¿Sorprendido?_

_Hace años me dijiste que guardaba un misterio indescifrable, y me reí, para fingir que fingía. No hay misterio, no soy más que carne y hueso, no más de lo que quieres ver. No me molesta ser fantasía. También es fantasía la belleza de los cerezos, y es fantasía el misterio de la muerte. Fantasía es lo que reside en tu mirada, y eres feliz cuando crees en ella._

_Por eso te miro fijamente, luego sin ganas, luego me aparto, ladeo la cabeza, me preguntas ¿qué pasa? ¿Y qué va a pasar? Nada. Me gustan tus ojos. En serio, no dejes de mirarme, aunque no haya nada, nada que descifrar. Después de todo, ¿qué importa el saber sin el querer?_

.***.

Anodinas. No puedo pensar otra cosa cuando me fijo en otras personas. ¿Será mucho decir que todos mis personajes nacen de ti?

Me gustan los objetos. ¿Será muy raro que me apetezca escribir sobre ellos? Tienen vida, ¿no crees? Una vida sin sangre ni funciones biológicas, pero una vida. Lo sé porque ellos tampoco son eternos. Cada uno vive, a su manera. No es igual una rueda que gira que una bandera que ondea, ni que un banco que espera. ¿Cómo va a ser igual?

Esos columpios, los que no sé cómo se llaman exactamente. Uno se coloca frente a otro. Uno sube y el otro baja. Si nadie se mueve y el peso es similar, se queda quieto, en equilibrio, a la misma altura, pero eso no es divertido, todos quieren subir y bajar. No sé por qué acabo de recordarlo. ¿Sabes si se siguen construyendo? Es cierto que no miro por donde paso. Suelo ir al parque, para que me de el sol un rato, antes de que me llamen cadáver por preferir mis ojeras, mis persianas bajadas y mi estudio, voy al parque casi a diario y no recuerdo si ese columpio existe. Ni si tiene nombre. Menudo escritor. El peor, ¿lo dudabas? Ser el peor no es nada fácil. Está bien. Tener éxito no entra en mis planes, ¿por qué iba a entrar?

Puedo imaginarte riendo, solo por dentro. Estarás pensando en otra cosa cuando te lo diga. En por qué para que uno esté arriba otro tiene que estar abajo, en por qué no es divertido de otro modo. Todo es así, todo pasa deprisa y dura poco, demasiado poco. Y así es mejor, siempre a ratos.

.***.

_Es uno de esos días. Estás eufórico, casi puedo oír a tus pensamientos dando saltos y cantando. Dicen que te van a dar un premio. No me lo has contado, tal vez no te importe, tal vez no sea eso lo que te alegra. ¿Es que estás nervioso? Pensé que lo sabías, todos somos capaces de mucho más de lo que creemos. No me lo puedo creer ¡si eras tú quien lo decías!_

_Me siento frente a ti y sonrío, pero es una sonrisa seria. Hoy no lo sé hacer mejor. Parece que nunca he sabido. Bajas los hombros. Me coges las manos._

«¿Te pasa algo?»

_«No, nada»._

_No me pasa nada. No te miento. Solo me gustaría compartir tu alegría y prepararte un salteado, ese que solo hicimos una vez, y que sepa a gloria, como dijimos que sabía. Pero tengo miedo de que ya no sepa hacerlo y eso lo estropee todo, estropee hasta la memoria._

_No te hacía tan feliz. Esa palabra acaba de cambiar, qué rápido ha sido. No te preocupes, yo estoy como siempre._

«¿Te apetece hacer algo?»

_«Lo que tú quieras está bien para mí, de verdad, lo que tú quieras»._

.***.

Cerraron la escuela. Es curioso, no paro de ver niños por todos lados, pero las escuelas cierran. La natalidad más baja de todo el mundo, somos tendencia. La gente ya no quiere ser padre o madre o no quieren dar vida. ¿Inmaduros o consecuentes? ¿Tú qué crees, Hikari?

_«Oh, es complicado. No lo sé»._

Pero lo sabes. Te gustan los debates. Sabes cada una de las respuestas.

Cerraron la escuela. Hikari no parece afectada. Llevaba tiempo esperándolo. Es joven. Puede cambiar de rumbo, puede hasta construir uno. Pero no tiene ganas. Y yo sonrío y sonrío, y mi voz roza el falsete, lleno la nevera de sus preferencias y la saco de casa, solo por no estar quieto, soy un espectador.

.***.

_Si no hay niños, no hay colegios, ni hay menús infantiles, ni dibujos animados, tampoco hay esos columpios que tanto te obsesionan. No hay chillidos en el autobús ni ropa en miniatura. Si no hay sed, no se necesita agua, es el orden natural. Puedes pensar que mi sonrisa seria significa apatía y mi silencio pasotismo, puedes y te equivocarás. Solo creo que no necesito nada. A ti. A ti, quizá, pero, y espero que no te duela, nada es indispensable._

_Vayamos al parque. Leí que terminaron de construir el lago. En unos días traerán patos y cisnes, con sus crías, en unos días más parecerá que siempre han estado ahí, ¿te acuerdas de lo que había antes? Creo que nada. Siempre es así._

.***.

Necesito, y esa es la palabra, necesito darte la mano. Necesito tocar tu cuerpo, aunque solo sea una parte pequeña, una rodilla, y me cuesta dormir, pensando que cuando lo haga nos separaremos.

Por más que escriba, por más que hable, no descubriré cuál es la razón. El porqué me siento caer cuando me das la espalda, el dolor en el vientre cuando no escuchas, te pregunto si me quieres y te extrañas de mis dudas. Como se extrañan nuestros amigos, los que nos creen la misma persona. ¿Por qué a veces nos quedamos quietos cuando tenemos que actuar? ¿Por qué, a pesar de necesitarlo, no puedo tocarte? Hay algo que te rodea, algo no me deja.

Y cuando no estás, estás más que nunca. Ahí puedo tocarte de verdad. Así te recuerdo, te recuerdo en cada esquina que pisamos y en todas a las que nunca fuimos, allí también estamos.

.***.

_Existir es lo que hacemos. Es absurdo pensar que lo que hacemos es no existir, aunque solo sea por una trampa del lenguaje. Es duro existir y nada más. Y complicado existir y algo más. En el fondo, tenerlo todo se parece a todo lo demás._

_Me gusta acercarme a la bahía, no sé por qué, me gusta, ya está. Y pensar que puedo caerme en cualquier momento, entonces corre la brisa, para hacerme compañía, o soy yo quien la acompaña. La brisa me trae risas. Debe ser una niña. No importa dónde ni cuándo, no muy lejos siempre hay alguna niña jugando. Una niña en un columpio, le toca estar arriba._

_Extiendo los brazos, sonrío, la tela de mi vestido ondea hacia atrás y me empuja, a mí me gusta notarlo, me gustaría sumergirme en el agua, me gustaría nadar diez metros y encontrarte, darte un abrazo mojado y un beso de sal._

_Pero tú esperas en casa, seco, con un libro o tu máquina de escribir, o un lápiz y un cuaderno de papel grueso, escuchando música de piano, esa música de la que no querías saber nada de niño, esa que ya nadie sabe inventar. Ya no se hace música decente, ni películas, en nuestras pantallas solo aparecen divas en blanco y negro de cejas perfiladas y actuaciones algo artificiales, no sé si es justo por nuestra parte este rechazo a la época actual. ¿Es por eso que no entendemos nada? ¿Que estamos fuera de plano?_

_La brisa ha cesado, ahora sí que estoy sola. Y me doy cuenta de que puedo y no quiero._

.***.

Los días sin escribir ficción se acumulan. Pago algunas facturas escribiendo notas estúpidas sobre la guerra de sexos y el caos de la humanidad, no comprendo cómo estos artículos reciben visitas. Menos si yo los firmo, yo, que nada sé. Nada que sea real.

Al mismo tiempo, no necesito comprobar que un escrito de los que pienso y vivo apenas tendría repercusión. Sentir que nadie se hace preguntas, que no se necesitan ya. Que se hacen y son sordas a las respuestas, que se hacen y se solucionan con un cheque al portador. ¿Dónde viven las preguntas? ¿Y sus respuestas esquivas?

Hikari, ojalá pudieras darme una pista. Uno pregunta y otro responde, siempre ha sido así. Pero, y dime si ya me he vuelto loco, creo que hay demasiadas respuestas ahora. Demasiadas que perdieron su pregunta.

_«¿Qué disco es este?»_

Te acercas húmeda, con preguntas goteando.

«La verdad, ni idea, uno que puse. Era de mi madre, estaba con los otros».

_«Me gusta»._

«Es un tanto caótico».

Asientes. Me miras y sonríes. Te sacas el abrigo. Te sientas sobre mis piernas. Estás helada.

_«Hacía una brisa tan agradable…»_

Suspiras.

«Estás helada».

«_Qué va»._

Vamos, túmbate un rato, te llevo una manta.

«_No, quiero estar contigo. Me gusta esta música»._

Me lees la mente. Lo sabía, sabía que podías.

Cierras los ojos con la cabeza sobre mi hombro. La melodía asciende y desciende, parece que el sonido se pisa a sí mismo, pero todo forma parte de la misma canción, el mismo disco que gira.

.***.

_Me gustan las cosas estáticas. También las que se mueven muy rápido y van de un sitio para otro casi al tiempo de un parpadeo, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Me gustan las imágenes. Las historias congeladas. Es por eso que me gusta lo que nunca cambia, como los amaneceres. O quizá me engaño a mí misma. ¿Acaso lo que siempre ha sido así, siempre será?_

_Pero sí es cierto que me quedo con ese momento en el que la balanza muestra que los dos objetos pesan lo mismo._

_Takeru, tú que encuentras felicidad en lo que de ti depende, en fantasías, ¿quieres que yo te lo diga? Creo que no deberíamos preguntarnos nada, tan solo escuchar a nuestros cuerpos y beber con sed, comer con hambre, dormir con sueño, rozar tu cuerpo, siempre que se quiera. Esto no lo he inventado yo, no sé quién fue._

_¿No ves? Así no parece difícil. Huyamos de esta ciudad, del ruido urbano, vayamos lejos, lejos, a esos lugares con los que solo sueñas. O, sino, cuéntame otra vez cómo son. Invéntatelo todo, por favor, pero que sea creíble, dilo convencido. Ven a ver esta película conmigo, odiemos juntos tus artículos, mánchate las manos cocinando, no pares el tiempo, no hace falta, es inútil. Pero no te lamentes, yo también me equivoco, yo no sé nada, solo sé que nadie lo sabe_.

.***.

Me sujetas las manos antes de dormir, me dan calor, me llega a todo el cuerpo. Cuando te colocas así de encogida apenas te mueves, no sé cómo lo consigues. Ojalá pudieras verte como yo te veo, tan estática y tan viva. No quiero saber lo que me pasa, ¿para qué? No hace falta. Como siempre querer más, sin límite. Querer lo que no existe, lo que sí y lo que existió, confundirlo me parece válido. Te recuerdo, te recuerdo, te recuerdo, incluso mientras te sigo viendo.

**.***.**

**Nota más larga que de costumbre para HikariCaelum y cualquiera que le apetezca leer:** Personalmente me quedo con "La vida elástica", aunque este fic también tiene del amor idealizado que para mí significa esta pareja. Tengo mis dudas de lo que te parezca, en cualquier caso, me motivó escribirte este fic porque cuando leí "El mito de la galerna" tuve muchas ganas de devolvértelo con otro escrito fantástico y aunque sé que el tuyo es bastante más completo y "con capas", me animé con este porque lo sentí íntimo y sincero y así abandono el complejo de Basil xD del que alguna vez hablamos. No sé si esperabas otra cosa, ni idea... Más que decir, leí el título de un libro que dice "A mis mejores amigos no los he conocido nunca" y aunque no sé con qué sentido decía el autor esa frase, no pude evitar pensar que, de muchas maneras, así es.

Las más grandes felicidades y mi completa admiración, disfruta del día y del resto del año, espero que la suerte acompañe a tu gran talento y dedicación, tus historias ya nos acompañan a muchos.

Sé que a veces cumplir años asusta un poco, yo estoy sufriendo el síndrome Benjamin Button y cada año que pasa es más divertido que el anterior, me rio más y lo que molestaba importa menos, ¿eso es madurar? Pues genial. Así que cuando te felicito, lo hago esperando que te ocurra igual.


End file.
